Ecstasy
by alBBie
Summary: The Scoobies head to Hogwarts to help kill Voldemort, but Buffy is suddenly posessed by a demon. R
1. Wet Pants

Ecstasy

Summary: People from Buffy all go to Hogwarts to help the trio (and others) fight of Voldemort! You just have to pretend that Tara hasn't died yet and things are calm now at the Hellmouth so they can come to Hogwarts. 

A/N: The only seasons I've completely seen all of are the first, fifth, sixth, and seventh and I've seen up to where Angel loses his soul in the second season but that's all so please excuse me for any mistakes I make. Just email me or review about the mistake and I'll try my best to change them. The Buffy characters that are in it (so that you'll have a better understanding of when in the Buffy story this takes place) are Buffy (duh), Willow, Tara, Spike (he is good), Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Anya (nothing depressing happened btw. Xander and Anya). And there might be some cameos (or more than that...) by Jonathan or Andrew (but no Warren b/c he's an asshole) and possibly a wee chance of Faith but I don't really know her character that well. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.

And finally.. To the story! 

****** ******* ********* ********** ********** *********** 

Chapter One 

***** ***** * * **** *** ** ***** *

I sighed for what must have been the fifteen-thousandth time on the airplane flight. I was getting very annoyed at several things. 

First and foremost, I was _trying _to sleep. But no, Dawn has to read her stupid Seventeen magazine and crinkle the pages and turn them loudly, brushing them against everything in the whole freaking row so that I can't even sleep for a second!

The other thing that was utterly pissing me off was the fact that I was completely torn in how I felt at that moment. We were on our way to go help some weirdo underprivileged wizards from London or something fight of an evil dude named Volume-Warts or something ridiculously insane and fake like that. A part of me wanted to help the poor underprivileged children, but a part of me was thinking, "What the hell?! Since when did we help people like this? And if this Volwarts guy is a wizard as well, then how the hell are we going to kill him!? We fight DEMONS!" And yet another part of me was worried about the Hellmouth/Sunnydale, California. What if quadrillion vampires suddenly were sired or something and popped out of the ground and started attacking people?! Then what would happen?! Who would be there to slay them?! Not ME! Not the SLAYER! I mean, maybe you can go help Voldyshitz without me there.. I can watch over my hometown. That's where I grew upÑoh, well, no it isn't. But whatever! That's beside the point! 

The point is that this is stupid and POINTLESS AND THAT THERE IS NO POINT! 

"Aaaahhh! Buffy!" Dawn suddenly squealed from my right, tearing me out of the horrible thundercloud of rage that was building up inside my head. 

At first I thought I'd look over and see that the person at the window seat next to Dawn had become some horrible flesh-eating killer, but luckily I was spared that horrifying image and instead saw Dawn with extremely wet pants trying to dry them off with a cocktail napkin. 

"Aw, c'mon, Dawn," I moaned. "I thought you finally got over wetting your pants." 

"BUFFY!" Dawn screamed, waking up the very un-flesh-eating monster man sitting to her right from a deep slumber I was extremely envious of. "You squeezed your water bottle and it spilled all over my pants, you moron! I stopped wetting my bed over ten years ago! God!" 

I looked at my hand. It was as wet as Dawn's pants and the fingers were clasped tightly around a now squished water bottle. 

Oops.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ugh. God, Buffy, move," I snarled, standing up abruptly in my seat and sliding past her knees, deliberately letting my soaking wet legs drip onto her dry ones. 

I stomped up the aisle and into the bathroom where I proceeded to use about fifty thousand paper towels to dry off my pants.

It didn't work. 

Several people stared at me as I walked back up to my seat. Thanks a lot, Buffy. I thought glumly as I reached our row. First she spills water all over me, then she has to shout to the world that I'm a bed wetter?! First of all, that's not even true. And second of all, now the whole entire freaking plane is going to think I'm a teenager who still pisses her pants in the middle of the night! 

God, sometimes I just hate her! It's like she thinks she can control the universe just because she's the freaking slayer. THERE ARE TWO OTHER ONES OUT THERE RIGHT NOW, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! SHE'S NOT THE "ONE AND ONLY CHOSEN ONE" ANYMORE! 

I really almost turned to her and spat that right into her fake-sleeping face, but no. I was nicer than that. I was above that. I wasn't going to stoop to her stupid level of... stupidity! 

I yawned. Now that I thought about it, I was pretty tired. All that thinking and shouting in my head really wore me out. And besides, I had a lot to do tomorrow, what with helping those rich wizards fight of that demon thingy. Whatever. I personally think we should have done something more kind and generous. Why did we have to help the rich wizards? Why not underprivileged ones instead, or something?

I made a mental note to ask Giles about that once we reached his homeland of "jolly good, merry old England!" as Xander has been calling it recently. 

Well, now. Rest up, ole chap, I told myself as I slipped into a sleepy delirium. Better get ready for your big day tomorrow. It'll probably be raining and there will be a big tub of tea and crumpets waiting for you...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

A/N: Okay, that was weird. I'm sorry.. Hopefully it'll get better as I go on. I'm just kind of.. I don't know.. Warming up, I'll say. LOL that was stupid. 

Okay so, R&R and continue reading it PLEASE! I'll luv u forever and ever!!!!!


	2. The Announcement and an Impatient Witch

Ecstasy

Summary: People from Buffy all go to Hogwarts to help the trio (and others) fight of Voldemort! You just have to pretend that Tara hasn't died yet and things are calm now at the Hellmouth so they can come to Hogwarts. 

A/N: The only seasons I've completely seen all of are the first, fifth, sixth, and seventh and I've seen up to where Angel loses his soul in the second season but that's all so please excuse me for any mistakes I make. Just email me or review about the mistake and I'll try my best to change them. The Buffy characters that are in it (so that you'll have a better understanding of when in the Buffy story this takes place) are Buffy (duh), Willow, Tara, Spike (he is good), Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Anya (nothing depressing happened btw. Xander and Anya). And there might be some cameos (or more than that...) by Jonathan or Andrew (but no Warren b/c he's an asshole) and possibly a wee chance of Faith but I don't really know her character that well. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

---------------- ----- ------- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- - - - - - -------- ----- ------ ----- --

Chapter Two 

"We have a very special announcement to make," Dumbledore's voice boomed around the Dining Hall. 

I didn't give a shit. Special announcement? Who cares! I put my head on the table and listened to my stomach growling. Can't they just serve the freaking food already? I thought angrily. 

"Harry, listen to Dumbledore!" Hermione whispered, jabbing me in the arm with her finger. "Get your head off the table!" 

I groaned and slowly sat up. This was too difficult at the early hours of the morning. 

"We will have some visitors arriving at Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued. "They are coming because of the recent issues with Voldemort. These people who shall be arriving tomorrow morning and almost all of them are from the US except for two, I believe. They are older than all of you but shall be sorted into dorms so they have a place to sleep and to get to know the students better. One of them is a witch and the others are various creatures including humans. They will tell you more about themselves once they arrive. Please treat them with the respect you would treat any teacher or guest at Hogwarts. They are extremely nice people and are here for the purpose of your protection. Thank you. Now, let's eat!" 

Instantly a volcano of chatter erupted in the center of the room and the lava oozed out into every little crack so that everyone was talking avidly. 

"New students! How wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, serving herself some scrambled eggs.

"I bet you all a trillion galleons that at least one of them will be in Gryffindor," Ron said, his mouth full of bacon. "One of them is always in Gryffindor." A chunk of bacon flew out of his mouth and landed on Hermione's chin. 

She flicked it off disgustedly and said, "You are repulsive, Ron. Chew with that gigantic mouth of yours CLOSED." 

Meanwhile, I sat there minding my own business and ignoring their conversation while I piled gallons of food onto my plate. But even I couldn't help wondering in the back of my mind who and what these people- or creatures- were. Dumbledore had said that the others were "various creatures". What would that mean? Were some of them werewolves or ghosts or even things that might not take on human form like dragons or basilisks or something?! 

Calm down, Harry, I told myself, taking a deep breath in between large bites of food. They're from the US and I've never heard of any strange creatures coming from the US. Well, besides Michael Jackson. 

But that's beside the point. Maybe Dumbledore had an inside joke with them, or something, and they were really just weird people, not actual _creatures_. 

Yeah, that had to be it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood impatiently at the baggage claim, waiting for my bag or at least one that belonged to someone I knew to roll slowly through the carousel. But nothing came. I bounced on the balls of my feet. 

Xander and Anya were waiting just as impatiently on the other side of the carousel. The others were looking at the other baggage claims since we weren't finding our bags to make sure that we were at the right one. Xander's arms were folded across his chest and he looked annoyed. Anya stood next to him babbling on about bunnies and staring at a little girl who was holding one in a cage with her. 

I was trying really hard not to laugh. But sometimes, with Anya, you just couldn't hold it back. So I laughed. And pretty loudly at that. I got a few weird looks. 

So I moved onto other things. I was actually excited about going to a wizarding school. I would be with people of my own kind! But Giles had said something about wands. Did they honestly use wands to control their magic? That was absurd. It just sounded so typical.. So boring. I had to promise Giles I wouldn't comment rudely about it, though. 

"Well, it looks as though this is the right one," someone suddenly said from right around my left shoulder. 

I snapped my head around and hurt it. I was never really quite sure about what it was called when you spun your head around quickly and it got all hot and painful. All I was sure of was that it hurt.

Anyway, Giles was standing next to me with Buffy, Dawn, Tara, and Spike behind him. 

"It is bloody bright outside, how the hell am I going to get to this place, anyway?" Spike complained irritably. He had been complaining ever since he heard that we were leaving. He was convinced that he was going to get burned by light at sometime or another during our stay at the school. 

"Spike, stop complaining," Xander said, him and Anya joining us from their old position. "You're not going to get-" Xander lowered his voice, "-all dusty, or whatever, okay? And besides, it's not like anyone would mind if you did." 

"Xander!" Buffy snapped. 

Dawn and I laughed and I noticed a slightly wet spot on her pants. It made me laugh harder. 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~**~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

I was so excited that it took me four hours to get to sleep that night. I was ecstatic about getting "visitors" at Hogwarts tomorrow! 

First of all, Dumbledore had said that only one of them was a witch and that the others were "other interesting creatures" which certainly said something. What if they were some sort of weird creature thing and we would have to study them in Defense Against the Dark Arts? And why would they be coming in the middle of the year like this? That definitely meant that this was a kind of spur-of-the-moment decision on behalf of Dumbledore or Cornelius Fudge or whomever decides things like this. 

Anyway, my point was that I was excited and this was interesting. But I wasn't the only one. Everyone in my dorm room was whispering frantically about them. 

"I hope there's a cute boy!" Parvati Patil squealed in the dark. 

"I know!" Lavender Brown agreed, giggling. 

"It's so exciting!" Parvati whispered back. 

If only we had known what was coming our way...


	3. Houses

Ecstasy

Summary: People from Buffy all go to Hogwarts to help the trio (and others) fight of Voldemort! You just have to pretend that Tara hasn't died yet and things are calm now at the Hellmouth so they can come to Hogwarts. 

A/N: The only seasons I've completely seen all of are the first, fifth, sixth, and seventh and I've seen up to where Angel loses his soul in the second season but that's all so please excuse me for any mistakes I make. Just email me or review about the mistake and I'll try my best to change them. The Buffy characters that are in it (so that you'll have a better understanding of when in the Buffy story this takes place) are Buffy (duh), Willow, Tara, Spike (he is good), Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Anya (nothing depressing happened btw. Xander and Anya). And there might be some cameos (or more than that...) by Jonathan or Andrew (but no Warren b/c he's an asshole) and possibly a wee chance of Faith but I don't really know her character that well. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Yaaaaaaaay time for the story funfunfun!!!!!!!!

**-*-*-**-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*

So there were some visitors coming and some of them might not be human. 

Thanks for the abundance of details, Dumbledore! 

Everyone was freaking out and making up all these weird ideas about who the "visitors" were. There were even rumors going around that one of the "visitors" was a basilisk, for God's sake! Didn't Dumbledore realize that maybe crazy things would start happening because of the lack of information he gave us?

Naturally, I was extremely excited when we went down to breakfast that morning. The "visitors" were coming! We would all find out who and what they were! We would find out their dorms and if any of them would be in ours! ALL OF OUR FREAKING QUESTIONS WOULD BE FREAKING ANSWERED THANK JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!!

That last thing was what I was most thrilled about. Oh, it filled me with a warm and fuzzy feeling just to think about it. 

Suddenly a tiny tinkling of metal on glass could be heard throughout the room and instantly everyone was silent.

"Our visitors have arrived and are waiting in a room off of the Dining Hall," Dumbledore said abruptly without bothering with an introduction to his speech. "I will call them into the Dining Hall in a few minutes. First I just would like to remind you to treat them respectfully and to please welcome them to your dorm if one of the visitors does come into yours. I think there are enough that at least one will be in every dorm. I also would like to tell you that one visitor will not be staying in a dorm but will be helping out Madam Pince in the library and then will be staying in a special room set up for him. This is all because there is a bit of an age difference between you students and him so it might be slightly strange for him. 

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued. "During the rest of the visitors free time they will be attending classes with you. They won't take notes or participate in tests and exams, they will simply be there to observe what goes on in wizarding schools. 

"Now, without further ado, please give a big round of applause to our new guests at Hogwarts." 

A few scattered claps could be heard throughout the room, but most students were just craning their necks to see who would be coming through the door next to the teacher's table. Slowly it opened and people began filing out. I had to stand up because I couldn't see behind Hermione's bushy head of hair. My heart was pounding. The suspense was killing me!

The people strolled up to the head of the room at which a stool was placed with the Sorting Hat sitting limply atop it. They lined up in a straight line facing us and I got my first good glimpse of all of them. There were eight of them in all, most of them looking in their twenties except for one man who was clearly much older and a girl who looked like she was in her late teens. 

Professor McGonagall took out a large piece of parchment and read off the first name. 

"Harris, Alexander," she said in a loud voice. 

A man with dark hair and a weird grin on his face stepped forward, looking slightly confused. He stood next to the stool without saying anything for a minute. 

"Uh... What do I do?" he asked stupidly. 

"Sit down on the stool and put the hat on your head, Mr. Harris," Professor McGonagall said irritated. 

Alexander glanced at his friends before sitting down and putting the hat on. 

It took quite a long time to contemplate its answer, but finally it spat out, "Gryffindor!" 

The whole table went crazy and stood up screaming. I don't know why, but we were all so excited to have one of the new students in our dorm. I saw Ron looking pretty smug and happy that his prediction had come true. Alexander joined our table and sat next to Dean Thomas who immediately asked him when the noise had died down, "So, what are you, Alex?

"Excuse me?" Alexander replied, looking more puzzled than before. 

"Well, Dumbledore told us that everyone was a weird creature or something," Dean explained. "So which one are you?" 

Alexander laughed loudly before replying with, "Sorry, man, I'm human. Oh, and don't call me Alex. I prefer Xander." 

"Sorry, mate," Dean answered. 

"Jenkins, Anyanka Christina Emanuella," Professor McGonagall suddenly shouted. 

A slightly nervous looking woman with wavy blond hair who looked like one of the older ones of the group walked shakily to the stool. She put the hat on and stared at Xander for a minute before tearing her eyes away to gaze at the floor. 

"Ravenclaw!" the hat screamed almost instantly. The woman called "Anyanka" jumped and then took the hat off and walked happily to the table full of screaming Ravenclaws. 

"Maclay, Tara," Professor McGonagall screamed.

A woman dressed in a long skirt with straight brown hair sat on the stool to await the hat's decision. 

"Hufflepuff!" it cried out, taking a bit longer than it had to put Anaka or whatever her name was in Ravenclaw, but not nearly as long as it had taken to put Xander in Gryffindor. 

This time it was the Hufflepuff's turn to scream their brains out. After it died down, Professor McGonagall continued. 

"Rosenburg, Willow," Professor McGonagall announced. 

A woman with short red hair sat down and another person was sorted into Gryffindor!

Next it was a person with only one name: Spike. He had extremely white hair that was greased back just like Malfoy's. Even he was stunned to see someone with his same hairstyle. But Spike was wearing a long leather jacket and he was- dare I say it?- kind of... well, sexy. 

AAAAAHHHHHH SHUT UP GINNY!

"Slytherin!" the hat decided after a minute's hesitation.

Next up was "Summers, Buffy", a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and rather dominatrix-like boots on. She was sorted into Gryffindor, much to our extreme pleasure. Malfoy totally had a crush on her. He was sitting with his arms across his chest when her dorm was chosen. 

Last, but not least was "Summers, Dawn". 

"She's going to be in Gryffindor, of course," the dominatrix called Buffy whispered to Xander. "I mean, she's my sister, hello?" 

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed suddenly, causing Buffy to jump and whisper "What?!" 


	4. A Psycotic Slayer

Ecstasy

Summary: Buffy and friends all go to Hogwarts to help the trio (and others) fight of Voldemort! You just have to pretend that Tara hasn't died yet and things are calm now at the Hellmouth so they can come to Hogwarts.

A/N: The only seasons I've completely seen all of are the first, fifth, sixth, and seventh and I've seen up to where Angel loses his soul in the second season but that's all so please excuse me for any mistakes I make. Just email me or review about the mistake and I'll try my best to change them. There might be some cameos (or more than that...) by Jonathan or Andrew (but no Warren b/c he's an asshole) and possibly a wee chance of Faith but I don't really know her character that well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry the last chapter wasn't so good. I had to write it really fast so I was like zipping through it. I'll try to make up for it with this one.

Chapter Four 

What? Dawn is put in that Sytherpiss or whatever dorm? SHE IS MY SISTER! You can totally tell that that's the "bad" dorm that spits out evil wizards or something. So why the fuck is Dawn there?! There is something wrong with that stupid hat!

"What?!" I repeated, shouting in Xander's face. "What?! What?!

"Whoa there," Xander said, putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Calm down, now. This is nothing to freak out about. So she might be in the dorm of the uber bitches... And bastards, too, I guess. Anyway, it's not a big deal, Buffy. Who says we're going to be here for our whole lives, anyway? And all she has to do with those freaks is sleep in the same room as them- Okay, so maybe that isn't so comforting, but- Okay, maybe we can talk to this hat because I'm getting a little freaked out, myself.

I nodded, at a loss for words.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When "Summers, Dawn" was sorted into Slytherin, Buffy started to freak out. I watched her friends as they tried to console her. It was quite amusing.

Xander suggested that they talk to the Sorting Hat and get it to change Dawn's dorm. Wait a second, that wasn't possible. Once the Sorting Hat made its decision, it was finalized. It always puts people in certain houses for a reason.

I jabbed Hermione in the ribs with my elbow.

"Ouch!" she said, rubbing her side. "What, Ron?

"The new people are trying to get the Sorting Hat to change their friend's dorm," I explained to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "You can't do that.

"Exactly, so why don't you inform them of the flaw to their plan?" I suggested.

"Uh, excuse me," Hermione said as the new students started to get up from their chairs.

"Yes?" the red headed girl- I think her name was Oak or Maple or something that had to do with trees- said.

"Um, you can't exactly change the Sorting Hat's decision once it's been made," I told them. "You can't change what house someone has been put into, it just doesn't work that way.

"Well, okay then," tree girl replied, sitting back down again. "I guess we'll have to leave Dawn in Sl- whatever that dorm is called.

Xander and Buffy sat down again.

"It'll be okay, Buff," Xander said, trying to sound nice. "If they murder her in their sleep, well, then that's their problem.

"Very comforting, Xander," tree girl responded. "Buffy, it'll be fine. They're not going to murder her. We're just overreacting.

I stifled a laugh.

--------- --------------- ----------- --------- -------- ---------

Alright, so we couldn't save Dawn from the angry fists of the Slyther-people. But it wouldn't be that bad, would it? I glanced over at the table to see just how horribly they were treating her and I saw something worse than I had imagined.

A disgusting boy with greasy blond hair who looked way too old for Dawn had his nauseatingly pale arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Can you say "Time to vomit?

"Uh... Buff?" I said nervously to the sister of the victim.

"What, Xander?" Buffy replied, a little bit more angrily than she had intended- or so I assume.

"Look what those horrible monsters are doing to your sister," I replied.

Buffy glanced over and her big eyes narrowed into nothing but glimmering slits on her face.

"They poisoned her food- I know it!" she grumbled angrily. "She's not that stupid!

"She did fall for a vampire once, though," Willow reminded us. Buffy gave her an annoyed look. "Sorry... I was lying...

"God... I could kill them!" Buffy shouted, an evil sparkle in her eyes, which were now as big as my fist.

"It's okay, Buffy," Willow consoled. "Spike can protect her.

"Haha, very funny Willow!" Buffy responded. "Now, will you stop with your antics before I rip your head off.

Willow turned pink and stopped talking. Instead she stared intently at her food.

"Buffy, it's not that big a deal," I said, trying to comfort her. But nothing was working. What had gotten into her?

"Shut-up, Xander," she growled. "I don't need comfort from you, either!

"You know, it's really not that big a deal," one of the students butted in. He had extremely messy black hair and I noticed an oddly shaped scar on his forehead. "So Draco's an ass, whatever. They're not going to rape Sunshine, so you can take a deep breath and stop flipping out.

"What did you say?" Buffy snapped slowly at the boy. "First of all, it's DAWN not SUNSHINE! And second of all, who are you trying to tell me that nothing will happen to my baby sister?! You don't know my life, but I do. And believe me, something will go wrong.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled, backing off.

"Uh... Buffy, that's your name, right?" a girl with frizzy hair said quietly.

"Yes. What do you want?

I stayed out of it. I figured if I said anything else, Buffy would probably bite my head off. So I left the little students there for her to bite their heads off.

"Well, I think that you might feel a bit better if you spoke with the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore," the frizzy-haired girl said. "Maybe you could arrange a compromise and she could switch dorms, or something. He's usually very nice about things like that.

"Thank you but NO!" she barked. I could see a vein throbbing at her temple.

That's it. This was not like Buffy at all. If anything was going on, she was being possessed by a demon. I grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her away from the table to talk to her.

"What is it, Xander?" Willow asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"It's the food," I replied sarcastically.

"Really?" said Willow, taken aback. "Because I was convinced you were going to ask me about Buff-

"Of course I'm going to talk to you about Buffy!" I said. "Anyway, I think she's being possessed by a demon.

"Good thinking," answered Willow. "We should talk to Giles.

I nodded.

And we were off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was actually quite amusing to watch the stupid Muggles as I drooled all over their little sister. She was so damn sexy- as much as I hate to admit that, I'd already made it pretty obvious so I couldn't exactly hide my feelings- and it would be so fun to play with their minds. I could hook up with the stupid girl, and then toss her away like an old pair of underwear. It was just that easy.

Well, it was for me, at least.

"So, tell me more about your life in America," I said in my most sexy voice.

"Well, my sister is a Vampire Slayer and she slays demons and vampires and shit like that- well, obviously," Dawn explained, giggling.

She was kind of annoying.

"Uh... Yeah, so that's about it," Dawn said, staring at the enchanted ceiling as though it would boost her memory. "Oh, and I used to have a crush on Xander but then he started dating Anya, and Willow's a lesbian and she's dating Tara.

I was stunned. So much information. And one of them was a lesbian? Time for some blackmail, I say. I'd better get that Muggle camera ready...

Could this get any better?

A/N: That chapter pretty much sucked. Oh well. If anyone has better ideas please tell me b/c this story is totally sucking right now!

Also, for everyone who wants something to happen between Snape and Buffy, please stop because that is completely disgusting in my mind. Buffy is like... I don't know, in her twenties, while Snape is like 50! That's so gross and you are just grossing me out with the idea of it.


	5. Bunnies and a Scream

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter or any of these characters.

Chapter Five 

Xander and I rushed over to the table at which Giles was seated, talking avidly with the perky headmaster.

"Yes?" Giles said, annoyed with the two of us. I didn't care. This was important.

"Buffy's gone mad!" I told him, right off the bat.

"Excuse me?" Giles asked, confused.

"Buffy is having major anger management problems over there," Xander explained, nodding towards the Gryffindor table. "They put Dawn in that other dorm and Buffy's now on a rampage because they aren't in the same dorm.

"I don't know about you," I said, "but I don't think this is our normal Buffy having a fit over there.

Giles sighed before saying, "I should have known that within an hour of our arrival we'd be on our way to the library.

"Well, that's the way the world works, Giles, I would have thought you'd discovered that by now," Xander replied sarcastically.

Giles rolled his eyes and unhappily got up out of his chair to lead us to the library. He had told us earlier that the reason why he had accepted this job was because he was friends with this Dumblebore guy or whatever his name was. From what I knew of this Dumble guy, he was creeping me out with his eyes and his beard and... Uuggh...

"Here we are," Giles said after a few minutes, stopping in front of two large double doors. He opened one and motioned for Xander and me to go in first.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts library," he continued. I sensed a hint of extreme ecstasy in his voice, as though just being in this library was making him so happy because there were so many books, or something.

-------- ---------- ---------

I was so busy sitting there, watching Buffy's little sister be molested by the biggest sleazebag in this whole school to notice that Willow, Xander, and Giles had all walked off to go on some adventure. Maybe if had been looking, I would've noticed that Buffy was about to explode with anger over the fact that Dawn had been put in this Slytherin dorm, or whatever it is. But, I wasn't looking so I didn't notice.

"So, Dawn," I saw the greasy-haired boy slide his arm around Dawn's waist. What did he think he was doing? "What do you say we head up to the dorm before everyone else. I can give you a little tour before it gets crowded," he added slimily with a wink.

That was it, this was too much for me to bloody handle. I stood up and spat right into his pointy little face, "At least I have an excuse for being pale. Now you, on the other hand, don't. Dawn, I think you've been stupid enough for one day. Why don't you sit over here by me?

They both looked at me blankly for so long I thought I was going to have to slap them both back to reality. But then Dawn spoke.

"What are you doing, Spike?" she breathed, her cheeks deep red with embarrassment.

"Trying to save you before this guy rapes you," I explained simply. "Are you really that bloody stupid?

"What?" Dawn was speaking so quietly I could barely even hear her. It was as though she was too astonished to speak. Well, I didn't give a bloody hell what she thought.

"Dawn, do you want me to hand him over to Buffy or do you want him to stay in one piece?" I asked, thoroughly annoyed. "She might be a vampire slayer, but I'm sure she can kill sleazebags also.

"Spike-" Dawn started to say before she was interrupted by her molester.

"Come on, Dawn," he said. "Let's go back to the dorm. We can hide from this psycho there.

They started to rush out of the dining hall so I shouted down to them very loudly so I could embarrass Dawn in front of the whole school, "Dawn, I thought you would be smart enough by now to know that that's code for ÔLets go back to my room before any teachers do so you can give me a blo-

But this time it was I who was cut off and that bastard wasn't doing the cutting off. This time it was an ear-splitting scream that rang through the dining hall causing the room to shake and everyone to fall to the ground, clutching their ears as though they would explode from the noise.

Grabbing my ears as well, I turned toward the direction of the scream. It was coming from Buffy.

---------- -------- -------

I was walking through the hall, following Xander, Willow, and Giles when I heard it. The deafening scream that hopefully wiped out all the bunnies in the vicinity with its high decibel. I practically fell on the ground from the pain it caused my ears. But it wasn't nearly as bad as it was in the Dining Hall- or so I assume.

When it finally died down what felt like an eternity later, someone came up behind me.

"Tara!" I cried, seeing who it was. "You scared me. I thought you were a bunny, or something.

"You really have to lay off those poor bunnies," Tara said.

"How dare you, defending bunnies in my presence," I replied, annoyed.

Tara laughed and apologized. "So I guess you're following Giles, Xander, and Willow also?" she inquired.

"Yes," I answered. "Where do you think they're going?

Suddenly Tara stopped in front of two huge double doors. I looked up at them and noticed the words "Hogwarts Library" in big letters above them.

"I think we've found the place," Tara replied, pushing open a door and heading inside.

------- -------

"Okay what was that?" I asked, puzzled, once the blood-curdling scream had left my poor, delicate ears.

"Buffy," Willow answered without hesitation. "Is has to be her.

"Well, from what you've been saying, I wouldn't be surprised if it was her," Giles commented, fixing his big round glasses on his nose.

"Lets get researching," I said simply, heading into the stacks of books.

"Wait a minute, Xander," Giles said. "We have to go to the appropriate section. Follow me.

Giles led us through the stacks until we finally reached one labeled "Restricted". Giles headed right on into it.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Willow asked.

"Nah," I answered for Giles. "Giles has connections.

"Start looking through these books," Giles ordered, taking a particularly large one off a shelf and blowing a truckload of dust off it.

This was going to be a long evening.

---------- -------- --------- --------

When the psycho finally stopped screaming, the whole Dining Hall was silent. I felt as though my ears were bleeding. I was practically directly across the table from her, for god's sake!

"What the hell?" Ron finally whispered slowly to me after moments of silence.

Buffy was staring at the Slytherin table, her face getting redder with anger by the second. I turned slowly in my chair to see what was going on over there. Malfoy was in the middle of dragging Buffy's sister out of the room, while a blond person who looked very similar to Malfoy was trying to stop them. I had heard him scream something about things being code for giving Malfoy a blowjob. This was one weird group of people.

I then noticed that the redheaded girl and Xander had left the table. The old guy was missing from the staff table, as well. I looked at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and then saw that the other new people were gone from those tables as well!

"Buffy?" I could vaguely hear Buffy's sister say from across the room.

"What the bloody hell?" the Malfoy look-alike replied, throwing his hands up in the air. "And where did everyone else go? Is everyone plotting against me now?

He stormed out of the Dining Hall, a look of utter disgust on his face.

Buffy's sister slowly made her way across the room and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Buffy?" she whispered again.

Buffy whipped her hand out into her sister's stomach. Her sister doubled over in pain and then toppled to the floor.

-------- --------- --------- --------

"Finally!" someone said from the entrance of the Restricted Section.

I glanced up from the ancient book I was reading from. It was Anya and Tara.

"How did you find us?" I asked curiously, setting down the book on a table and striding towards them.

"We followed you," Anya replied. "But we didn't know where you went. Man, this place is huge!

"I know," I replied, an unwilling grin spreading over my face.

"Wow, Giles," Tara replied. "A giant library- I bet it's the best present you could have ever wished for.

I ignored her comment and turned back to my book, embarrassed.

"Grab a book from the shelf and look for demons that could possibly be possessing Buffy," he ordered.

"Shouldn't someone go and check on her?" Xander asked. "I mean, after she screamed like that, something crazy is definitely going on.

"Yes, yes," I responded, my eyes still on my book. "Why don't you go check on her?

Xander stood up and left the Restricted Section without another word.

------

I walked briskly through the halls, surprisingly anxious to see what had happen to Buffy. For some reason I really wanted to know what had made her scream like that. Maybe it was because I secretly thought that she had spontaneously combusted, or something.

I suddenly bumped into someone, and looking up I discovered it was Spike.

"Where did you all disappear off to?" he asked, looking desperate. "Did you all run off to have some adventure without me?

"No, we wanted to figure out what demon was possessing Buffy and everyone followed us," I answered simply. "Now if you'd excuse me, I want to see whether or not Buffy's exploded yet,

"Probably not," Spike told me, blocking my path. "So where did you all host your party at? I figured I'd check the library first. Seems like a likely hang out.

"Make a left next time you can and you're at it," I replied, darting around him and continuing to the Dining Hall.

---------- ------

"I found something!" Tara suddenly cried, causing everyone to jump.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly, bending over to see the book.

"It's a demon called Figikwor who possesses people who are feeling a lot of one emotion and then like quadruples it," Tara explained. "Here's the weird part, though. This demon has slaves.

"Why is that weird?" Anya asked, unimpressed.

"The demon's slaves are bunnies," I answered, reading the rest of the caption about it.

-------- --------

A/N: This chapter is longer than all the others, so I hope you all enjoy it!


	6. Don't Worry be Happy

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter Six

"I knew it!" Anya shouted, leaping out of her chair. "I knew it! I always told you all that bunnies were no good but no one would believe me! Ha! Serves you right...

"Anya, all it says is that the bunnies are the _slaves_ of this demon," I explained. "That doesn't mean that the bunnies are all behind this and it's all their fault.

"Yes it does," Anya replied. "Without it's slaves this Bogiekwor demon guy wouldn't be able to do his work.

"Good point, but if the bunnies are slaves that implies that they don't actually volunteer to do their work, so it's not really their fault," I said.

"Here we go again, trying to defend bunnies," Anya said, sitting down, folding her arms, and rolling her eyes.

"Sorry..." I said quietly.

----- ------ ------ -------

I stared at Buffy's sister who was now lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. Was she dead? I didn't see anyone rush over to help her- but then again, who really would want to get near Buffy? Why had she even been brought here if she had these anger management problems? What the hell was going on?!?!?!

Then I saw Xander enter the room.

"Buffy!" he said, starting towards her. "We heard you scr-

"Don't get near her," Hermione advised quietly.

"What?" Xander asked, confused.

"She killed Sunshine!" Harry cried before laughing hysterically.

"What?!" Xander screamed. "She killed Dawn?!

"Well, she hit her really hard," Hermione told him.

"Wow... Back to the library I go..." Xander replied, edging out of the room.

"So they all went to the library?" Draco asked. "That's so stupid... The library... What an awful hangout...

As Xander completely left the room, whispers broke out and eventually grew into everyone talking loudly with each other about these freaks that had just joined our school.

I noticed Hermione staring off into the distance, a dazed look on her face. A small grin crept up her face. Uh-oh. What was she thinking?

"Hermione, what are you thinking?" I asked somewhat warily to the grinning girl.

"Don't you think it might be interesting to see _why _they chose the library as their hangout?" Hermione inquired. "I mean, you know how Dumbledore said that not all of them were human? Obviously Buffy isn't, but that still leaves the rest of them. Maybe they're library monsters or something and they feed off of books! Whatever they are, we might be able to discover the truth if we go to their home and I have a feeling that the library will be just as good as one to them.

"Wow I have no idea what you just said but I'll go with you to the library if that's what you mean," I replied, confused.

"Harry, are you in?" Hermione asked our dazed friend who was busy making sculptures with his food.

"Sure," he mumbled.

"Let's go!" Hermione shouted while we stood up. I dragged Harry off behind me.

-------- -------- -------- -------

"She hit Sunshine! I mean, Dawn!

"What?!" Willow cried, stunned. "Buffy did? What?!

"According to the little children she hit Dawn and now she's nothing more than a crumpled heap on the ground," Xander explained sadly.

Willow and Tara jumped up out of their seats. Giles whipped off his glasses. I stood up straight from the bookcase I was leaning against.

"Is she dead?" Giles asked.

"This has gone way too far," Willow said.

"We should keep on researching this thing so we can find out how to stop it," Tara said.

"I'll check on Dawn," Giles said, walking briskly out of the Restricted Section.

"Wait, I'll come with you," I said. "She could be dangerous."

I followed Giles out of the room.

We walked quickly through the hallways and reached the Dining Hall quickly. When we stepped inside, the first thing I saw was Buffy being the only person standing up in the whole room. All the students were talking avidly with each other. Suddenly the old headmaster guy stood up.

"Settle down," he said. "If you all will please settle down we will take Miss Summers out of the room and into a place where she will not harm anyone else."

The old guy turned to his left where a very large man with a bushy beard was sitting and whispered something to him. The big guy nodded and stood up. He started walking towards Buffy.

"Wait a minute, Professor Dumbledore," Giles said, holding up a hand and walking towards the Bumblebee guy. I followed.

"We were just researching on what is going on with Buffy since she obviously doesn't act like this," Giles explained quietly to the old guy. "We discovered a demon called Fijikwor that causes the people that it possesses to feel a lot of one particular emotion. We think that this demon is the one that is causing Buffy to act in this strange way. Right now Anya, Xander, Willow, and Tara are researching to find out how to get this demon out of Buffy's body."

The old guy nodded slowly nodded once and then stopped moving. I stood there waiting for him to do something but he just sat there like a doll or something.

"Hello?" I said, waving my hand in his face. "Did this old bloke die here or something?"

"Calm down, Spike," Giles said paternally. "He just gets like this sometimes."

"Ah..." I replied, still puzzled at the old man's strange actions.

----- ----- ------

"Okay so it says that the only way for this person to get rid of this demon is to feel a lot of the exact opposite emotion," Willow explained after reading from the book. "So I guess the only way to get Fiji-man away is to make her really happy...?"

"I guess," Tara replied.

"But what would make Buffy really happy?" I wondered. "Like, if we gave her something? A present...

"Well I have no idea," Anya replied, sitting back in her chair as though giving up.

"Would Giles know?" Willow wondered.

"Oh, yeah, like Giles would know better than we would what makes Buffy happy," I said sarcastically.

"He has known her for as long as we have," Willow pointed out.

I shrugged.

"Well we should still tell him that we've figured out how to get it away," Tara suggested.

I nodded and started leaving the library, motioning for everyone to follow me.

----- ----- ---- ---- -----

The doors to the Dining Hall burst open suddenly and four figures walked through and straight up to Dumbledore. It was some of Dawn's sister's friends. They started talking to the old guy and the white haired guy who had tried to get Dawn away from me. Stupid asshole.

Just then I realized that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all gone. Those morons! Where the hell were they?!?!?!

------- ----- -----

"Lets not go," Hermione said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, come on," I moaned. "Why not?

"Because they probably aren't doing anything interesting and we'll just interrupt whatever they're doing," she explained.

"You're scared of them, aren't you?" Harry guessed.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, fine, so I am! But you can't blame me! Did you see how Buffy was acting?! I have every right to be scared!" she shouted, turning to walk up another staircase.

"Where are you going, then?" I asked.

"Up to the dorm," she said, turning and going up the stairs. She stopped and turned around and added, "To hide.

Harry and I rolled our eyes and followed her reluctantly up the staircase.

----- ------- -----

"Will all the students please go up to their dormitories so we can sort this out," Dumbledore commanded, standing up. Although he was speaking to all the students, he was staring at Buffy who was just standing there, her whole body turning a bright red color as though she might explode.

I turned and followed my colleagues to the Slytherin common room. I was a little bit disappointed that I had to leave, but it was probably better that I did so before another one of Buffy's cronies lashed out on me again.

--------- -------- -------- -------

A/N: Ok, nothing much really happened in that chapter. I'll try and post again soon!

And to the people who think I hate Anya: I don't! I love Anya! It's just that she's not always the brightest person, so I just kind of wanted to show that...


	7. Confused with a Solution

A/N: Occasus: You must be psychic! You're prediction is a very good one...

Chrios: I don't hate Anya! She's very cool. I'm not sure whether or not to use your suggestion... I kind of like the idea of it being a mystery about why Anya hates bunnies. But thanks for the suggestion!

Back to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter

Chapter Seven 

"So what you're trying to say is that we have to get Buffy to feel extreme ecstasy, or something, and then this dude will leave her body alone?" I asked, trying to make sure I was hearing this correctly.

"Yup," Xander replied.

I had an idea of what would make Buffy happy, but I wasn't sure how easy it would be to do it. For one thing, Buffy was such a psycho right now that there was no way I could get her into bed with me. And there was no way I was going to let everyone else know about Buffy and my secret relationship. They just couldn't know! They couldn't.

But yet somehow I knew that this might just have to be the way...

"Wait, Ôextreme ecstasy', Spike?" Xander said. "Aha! Lets just give her some drugs- that'll cheer her up!

"Uh, sorry Xander, but I don't think that would work," Giles replied seriously.

----- ----- ------ -----

"So, what do you think is up with this Buffy character?" Pansy Parkinson asked as we flopped down on couches and chairs in the Slytherin common room?

"Okay, one: I don't know," I replied, annoyed. "Two: I don't care. All I care about is that her sister is hot.

"That's all you ever think about, Draco," Pansy retorted. "Whether or not people are hot.

I gave her the middle finger.

"Jeez... I'm sorry, I take it back," Pansy responded. "I saw you talking with her sister a lot, though. What did you manage to get out of her?

"Well, her sister is like a vampire slayer," I replied, bored. I examined my fingernails.

"A vampire slayer?" Pansy said. "What the fuck is that?

"I guess she slays vampires, smart one," I said.

"Fine... I just have never heard of one, that's all," said Pansy.

"Well you have now," I told her.

-------- -------- -------

"Did Dumbledore make you all leave the Dining Hall because of Buffy?" I asked my fellow Gryffindors as they entered the common room through the portrait hole.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "But they won't tell us what is going to make her better. I mean, what if we could help?

"Really," Seamus agreed. "Dumbasses...

The two walked off and I turned to Ron and Harry. "What do you think is wrong with her?" I asked them. "I really don't think- as stupid as they may be- that Dumbledore or any of the other teachers would let someone this crazy come to the school.

"Probably not," Ron agreed.

"Maybe she's possessed!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry, somehow I doubt that," I answered reasonably. Sometimes Harry just let his imagination carry him too far away from reality.

"No, Hermione," said Ron. "I think he might have a point. I mean, weird things like that always happen in our lives, and someone could have tried to perform some sort of spell so that they could do something. I don't know what but...

"Malfoy," I said quietly.

"Pardon?" Harry said.

"Malfoy," I repeated more loudly. "It was Malfoy. I know it. He tried to put some sort of spell on Buffy, but it didn't work. Instead, it backfired and made her go crazy. Or maybe it was supposed to do that... But I don't know why he would want her to go mad like that. It's just that what happened didn't faze him at all. It was like he didn't even notice how severe it all was.

"Yes, that has to be it!" Ron cried. "He probably did it to try and get with Buffy's sister!

"But no one knew that everyone was coming beforehand so how did he make the potion or perform the spell?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, I'm sure Snape probably told them beforehand or something," Ron replied. "It doesn't matter. Hermione, you're a genius!

I smiled, pleased with myself.

-------- --------- --------

"Minerva, would you please get Madam Pomfrey to come help Dawn?" the creepy old guy asked a creepy old woman.

She nodded and left the table and the Dining Hall.

"So you've found a way to get rid of this demon?" the old man said. "Well what is it?

"The person to whom this is happening must feel a lot of whatever the opposite of the emotion they are feeling right now is," Giles explained. "So in this case, Buffy must feel extremely happy for this to go away.

"But how?" I asked.

Spike had been leaning on the table with his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other. When I said this he switched his legs in an irritated manner.

I was about to ask him why when Xander voiced his suggestion.

"Donuts," said he. "She's always liked donuts.

"Or maybe we could kill all the bunnies!" Anya said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. We were going _nowhere_.

"Oh, this is bloody ridiculous," Spike suddenly said, annoyed. He got up, grabbed Buffy by the arm, and dragged her out of the room as best he could. To everyone's surprise, she didn't protest.

"Wait, where are you going, Spike?" I called after him.

"Just trust me on this one," he answered, walking quickly out of the room with Buffy at his side.

"Oh, God," I said, very worried. "This can only end in badness.

------ ------ ------ -------

Okay, so I really didn't want to do this at first, but I had to. I had no choice. The dumb people were just sitting there suggesting things like killing bunnies and eating donuts. How bloody thick do you get? If it was another person, I still would have suggested a good lay to get the person happy again. I mean, what else would come to your mind?

I had no idea where I was going- at least my mind didn't- but somehow my feet seemed to know and were taking me somewhere in the basement of the school. It was very dark and stony- it kind of reminded me of a dungeon, in fact. Another thing that crept me out was that scary and bad things always happened in the basement of the Sunnydale High School. Then I remembered that I was a vampire and I could easily fight back any of the stupid children that tried to attack me.

I reached a rather ugly portrait of an old and greasy looking man and stopped walking. Somehow, I knew there was something on the other side of that painting that would bring me where I needed to go. Then I noticed something else: the man in the portrait was moving. [A/N: I have no idea how to get into the Slytherin common room. I think it is in book 2 when they perform the polyjuice potion, but I forget what they do, so if someone could remind me via email or a review I'd love you forever ]

"Uh... excuse me, sir, but how do I get inside?" I asked the painting, feeling rather dumb that I was talking to it. How could it hear me?

"You need to tell me the password," the painting replied as though we were two normal people speaking to each other normally.

"I don't have the bloody password so could you please just let me in?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, chap, I need a password," it said.

"Look, this woman is about to explode if I don't get her inside," I explained. Buffy growled. "I really, really need to know this stupid password or else she might rip you up or something. I don't even know how I got here- my feet just kind of walked this way. So, could you please just let me off this one time? I won't tell, I promise.

Just then a student walked up to the portrait and gave me an odd look. Then he saw Buffy and his eyes widened. He turned back to the portrait and said, "Lederhosen." The portrait swung open and was low enough to the ground that we could walk right through.

Inside there were students of all ages sitting in a long and very green room on fancy leather couches and chairs. It all looked very expensive. I saw the sleazy blond boy who had been molesting Dawn before and suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Excuse me," I said, walking up to him and dragging a still mute Buffy behind me. I wondered if maybe the demon guy had left her body already. Maybe it was because she had blown some steam off when she punched Dawn.

"What?" the boy asked, his pointed nose twitching. He was just so bloody unattractive it wasn't even funny.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted before," I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "I honestly don't know what came over me. I guess I was just a little bit angry from things that had happened before and I needed to blow off some steam. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

"Anything else?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, now that you mention it," I responded. "I was wondering if there was a private room you know of... Um, a _very _private room," I added with a wink.

A small smile crept across the boy's face. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing but he definitely was smiling.

"Follow me," he replied, getting up and walking towards a staircase. I followed hoping this wouldn't end in tragedy.

--------- -------- ------- -------- --------- -------

A/N: UrgghhÉ I really am rushing things but I really want to get this story over with so I can write more! I don't even really like this story... There isn't enough going on between the Hogwarts students and the Buffy characters. I will probably add a chapter after everything is resolved about all that stuff even though this story just sucks. Hopefully my next one(s) will be better 


	8. Excuses, Excuses

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin

Warning: Some of the ideas discussed in this chapter are slightly R-rated, but nothing is actually described.

Chapter Eight 

"Is she dead?" Willow asked worriedly as the nurse woman checked out Dawn.

"Well," nurse lady replied with a sigh, "I'm going to have to take her up to the Hospital Wing." She mumbled some weird Latin word under her breath and suddenly Dawn was floating.

"Whoa!" everyone cried in surprise. We had kind of forgotten that we were in a witch and wizard school. Or at least I had.

"I'm really worried about Buffy," said Willow as we watched Dawn float away in front of nurse lady. "I mean, what could Spike have done with her? Why would he want to take her away like that?

"I'm afraid all we can do at this point is hope for the best," Giles told us, cleaning the lenses of his glasses with his shirt. "I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do to stop Spike now seeing as that we have no idea where he went. I don't think he'd do anything bad to Buffy, anyway.

"Why don't we all go up to our dormitories?" he continued. "It will be a nice way to settle down and get everyone to know everyone else.

We all started to walk glumly and sadly toward the entrance to the Dining Hall when the old guy suddenly stopped us.

"Wait," he said through his large, droopy Santa-like beard, "You have to know the passwords first. I trust that none of you will break into one another's dorms, so I'll just say them aloud. Hufflepuff's password is Ôimpatient witch', Ravenclaw's password is Ôvengeance', and Gryffindor's password is, Ôbunnies'.

"They're going to attack you!" Anya cried.

"It's okay," I said comfortingly, patting her back. "The bunnies won't get us tonight, I promise.

And with that, we headed up to our dorms, somehow knowing the exact way to get there.

----- --------- ------- -------

I was staring at the fireplace listening to Ron and Harry quarrel about what type of creature they thought everyone was. As amusing as it might sound, it really wasn't.

"One of them is a witch so it _has _to be Sunshine!" Ron was shouting.

"Why?!" Harry retorted loudly. _Why _does it have to be Sunshine? What's so special about her?!?!?!

"Just look at the girl for God's sake! The word Ôwitch' is practically scribbled all over her face, Harry!" Ron screamed.

"Oh, nice excuse," said Harry sarcastically. "I think Buffy's the witch. She's the one who just about had a heart attack and went all purple just because she was mad at her sister! She has to be fooling around with the Dark Arts.

"Have you ever seen any witches from Hogwarts go crazy like that?" Ron asked him. "Because I haven't, so I doubt that makes it a valid reason that Buffy's a witch.

"Buffy's a witch?" someone suddenly said from the portrait hole.

The whole room went silent. Everyone looked up and saw Xander and the red head- Willow! That was her name! Ðstanding next to the portrait hole.

"They were just guessing what type of creature everyone was," I explained, getting up from my seat. I was feeling very welcoming towards Xander and Willow despite the annoyance I was feeling toward Harry and Ron. "Dumbledore had told us that everyone was a different type of creature and they were trying to guess who was who. I'm Hermione, by the way.

"A different type of creature?" Xander asked, confused. "Is he talking about, like, Buffy being the Slayer and Anya being a Vengeance Demon and that sort of thing? Because we're not like weird slimy creatures under our skin. We're not going to shed and then become weird, smelly fish monsters. Ha, ha, remember that, Will? When the swim team became fish monsters? Ah, you gotta love Sunnydale." Xander sighed.

"Okay..." I replied, slightly puzzled.

"Wait did you say someone was a _demon_?" Ron asked, standing up.

"Anya from Ravenclaw is a Vengeance Demon... But a good one," Willow said.

"Oooh, what other creatures is everyone else?" Parvati wondered, jumping into the conversation.

"None of us are really creatures," said Willow. "It's just that not all of us are really human.

"What are you then?" Seamus asked.

"Well, Tara and I are witches," Willow replied.

"Aw, man!" Ron moaned. "Tree girl's the witch!

"Tree girl?" Willow asked angrily. "You do _not _want to make me mad, boy!

"Down, Willow," said Xander, grabbing Willow's forearms to hold her back from attacking Ron.

"What did you say before?" I asked, walking slowly toward Xander and Willow. "About Buffy being... something...?

"She's the slayer," Xander answered. "She slays vampires and other demons.

"If Anya's a demon, though, shouldn't Buffy have killed her?" Harry inquired.

"She's a good demon," Willow repeated, recovered from her sudden burst of anger. Oh God, I hope she doesn't start acting like Buffy.

"What about you?" Harry asked Xander. "And that old guy. And that guy who looks just like Malfoy?

"I'm only human unfortunately," Xander told him. "Giles is, too. And who's Malfoy?

"He's that blond kid that was hitting on Sunshine," Harry explained easily.

"Oh, _him_," Xander said, rolling his eyes. "I'm assuming you mean Spike, then, seeing as that he is the last person you haven't mentioned. Spike's a vampire. And Buffy hasn't killed him because he's good also. He has a little chip in his brain to make him not go all squishy-faced and bite-y.

"Oh, okay," Harry responded, puzzled.

"Well I'm going to go to bed," Willow said starting towards the staircases to the boys' and girls' dormitories. She suddenly stopped. "Wait, where is bed?

"Oh, I'll show you," I offered, bringing Willow upstairs.

"Yeah, where's my bed, too?" Xander asked, looking hopefully at the other boys.

"I'll show you," Dean said beckoning for Xander to follow him and Seamus up the boys' staircase.

------ ----- ------- ---- ---- ------ ------ -------- -------- ------- -------- ---------------- -----

I woke up the next morning and the first thing that came to my dirty little mind was how the blond guy and the crazy girl's night went. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that. I put on my black silk bathrobe that I wore over my black silk boxers and strolled down to the common room. I had woken up early, as I usually do, so I didn't really expect to see anyone downstairs. But when I saw the common room full of Slytherin students quietly chatting with one another, I was very surprised.

"Why is everyone down here so early?" I asked Crabbe and Goyle, taking a seat in between the two boneheads.

"Everyone wants to know what happened to that guy and that girl," Crabbe explained. "Well, I know I do. And Goyle does. And it sounds like everyone is talking about that.

"Thank you for the quick explanation, Crabbe," I replied sarcastically. "Well, those two better get out of that room I showed them into quickly or we're all going to go as mad as that girl.

Suddenly, as though on cue, the girl stormed out of the hallway to the room she and the guy were sleeping in and stopped dead when she saw all the Slytherin students staring at her. For a moment I thought she was going to scream as loudly as she had yesterday, but after staring back at us for quite some time, she turned on her heel and stomped loudly back into the room. I could hear her screaming at the guy from all the way out in the common room.

"What was that all about?" Pansy asked me, leaning forward in her chair, which was directly across from mine.

"I'm going to find out," I said, getting up and marching straight down the hall and into the bedroom.

I banged open the door without knocking to see the girl shouting at the guy and flailing her arms everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK, SPIKE?!" she screamed right into his face. "I WAKE UP IN A BED WITH YOU WITHOUT ANY MEMORY ABOUT THE DAY BEFORE! WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE BESIDES THINKING YOU PUT A FREAKING **DATE RAPE DRUG IN MY DRINK**!??!?!?!??!?!!

"Buffy, why won't you listen to me?" the guy called "Spike" said quietly- well, much more quietly than "Buffy" was speaking. "You were possessed by a demon and the only way to make it go away was by making you feel really happy!

"Oh, so you thought you could just take advantage of me?" Buffy asked, offended. "Thanks a whole lot, Spike, you asshole!

"I wouldn't take advantage of you!" he shouted, trying desperately to defend himself. "I don't need to take advantage of you! Please, Buffy, listen to me. This was the only way!

"It was," I said, butting into the argument. I decided to help defend the blond guy since I had just realized that he was practically my look alike. "You were possessed by a demon and he was just trying to make it go away. I swear.

"You," Buffy said quietly. "You. I remember you! That's the last thing I remember from last night; being mad at you!

This was going to be a long day.

---------- --------- ---------- --------

A/N: I hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update ASAP! I'm updating quickly just for all of you...


	9. Explain And End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Chapter Nine 

The next day I woke up having forgotten where I was, so when I opened my eyes and saw a bed curtain, I jumped slightly under the covers. But then I remembered where I was.

I was sleeping in a dorm with a bunch of sixteen-year-olds. They were all rather annoying and talked _incessantly_, practically driving me to insanity. So when I woke up, I was happy to leave the dorm room. I got dressed as quickly as I could, and skipped down to the common room. The first person I saw when I got downstairs was Xander!

"Oh, thank God," I said, walking up to his chair and throwing myself onto one next to it. "I was beginning to go _insane_ with those girls. They would _not_ stop talking." I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"Well I'll trade because the boys seem to be scared of me," Xander told me.

"Scared of you?" I asked. "Why would they be scared of you?

"They don't talk to me," Xander explained. "That's what I mean. I lay there all night and no one said a word. What is wrong with boys?

It was kind of strange of Xander to want something like this to happen. I mean, why would he want boys to be talking to him? Why did he care?

"That's kind of strange," I replied. "You don't _usually _want boys to talk to you all the time. I've never thought of you as the super talking man Xander. Well actually, now that I think of it, it isn't that strange..." I decided.

Phew. I was starting to think that maybe another demon possessed Xander and made him all weird.

---------- ---------- -----------

So I wake up in a bed next to Spike having no memory of the night before. What am I supposed to think? I'll say it again, WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE EXPECT ME TO THINK? Of course I'm going to jump to conclusions! That's what you _do _when you wake up in the morning having no memory of the night before.

But, as if this isn't enough, the dumb blond kid strolls in and takes SPIKE's side and starts telling me I was possessed by a demon and all this crap... I mean, honestly. Do they really think I'm that stupid?

"I know you were mad at me," the boy replied. "But I didn't do anything to Dawn. She's perfectly fine now, sleeping in her own bed.

"Yes," Spike said, "her own bed in the _Hospital Wing_, incase you've forgotten. Buffy, you kind of knocked Dawn out when you were angry.

My eyes widened as terrible thoughts filled my mind. I did _what?_ I punched Dawn? My own sister? Now this joke was getting way out of hand.

"No, I refuse to believe that," I responded in as calm of a voice I could muster. "I would _never _attack my own sister!

"Oh, just come on!" Spike cried, thoroughly annoyed. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. The stupid blond kid followed.

Spike led me through the hallways of the school and eventually into a round room lined with beds along the walls. I had no idea where we were for a minute until I saw Dawn lying on a bed.

She was sleeping, right? Just sleeping?

"Oh my God!" I whispered, rushing to her side. She was still breathing. She was alive! Please, please say she was alive and would stay alive and always be alive until I'm not alive anymore?!??!?!

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open slowly and stared blankly at me. I gasped and hugged her as tightly as I could, so thankful for this. I don't know why, but I had thought that I was going to lose Dawn and it was somehow my fault, in a way. Like I wasn't a strong enough person to fight off that demon that attacked my body, or I hadn't taught her to dodge punches and to withstand them well enough. I just thought for a moment that I could lose her, and she means so much to me that losing her would me more than I could handle.

"Thank God," I breathed at her face, my eyes filling with tears.

"Dawn!" the blond kid said, running up to Dawn's side with Spike at his heels.

"Draco," she said weakly.

So she cares more about a rapist than she does about her own sister? Right, that makes perfect sense.

As much as that pissed me off, though, it would be hard to spoil my happiness for a while now.

---------- ---------- --------- ----------

I was so happy to see that Dawn was alive and conscious again. It was such a relief to have her back. I was reassured that I could fool around with her and piss off her sister again. Although hopefully this time she wouldn't turn purple and go crazy and practically kill Dawn again. That was a little bit more than I had intended.

All of the sudden, someone burst through the door and sprinted to the side of the bed. It was the old guy.

"Oh, Dawn!" he cried, noticing that Dawn was alive. He looked up at Buffy, Spike, and me. "Oh!- What? Is Buffy... er... normal, again?

Spike nodded and opened his mouth to explain to the old guy what he had to do.

"Turns out that Buffy needed a good Ôole fuck to bring her back to normal again," I replied with a wink.

There was silence. The old guy didn't move a wrinkled old muscle. He stared at me blankly for so many bloody moments I thought I would have to punch him like Buffy had punched Dawn to get him back to normal again. Spike stood angrily, grinding his teeth together in hatred and annoyance. I shrugged, not really thinking that I did anything particularly wrong.

"You... uh... with Buffy to get her back to normal?" Giles finally asked, taking off his glasses to clean the lenses with his shirt.

Spike swallowed and sighed, keeping his jaw firmly closed the whole time. He shifted his weight before replying.

"She had to feel happiness so I... Well, you know. And- well I thought it was a simple explanation!" Spike explained, trying to cover up his act of major man-whoreishness.

Hee, hee...

---------- ---------- --------- ---------

"Maybe we should check on Dawn," Willow suggested eagerly as we talked in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why not?" I suggested, getting up and starting toward the painting that was used as a door to enter and exit the room.

We reached the Hospital Wing quickly and discovered Giles, Spike, Buffy, and the blond kid- Draino?- inside already. Spike looked uncomfortable, Buffy looked confused, Giles looked grossed out, and Draino looked smug. Dawn looked slightly dazed.

"Hey, you guys!" I replied chipperly. "Thanks for the warm welcome. I see Dawn's back. Hey, Dawnie!" I strolled over to the side of the bed to give her a high-five. I sensed a slight smile coming from her.

Willow followed me over and hugged Dawn. "Hi." She said boringly.

"Jeez, Will," I responded. "You scored points for the creativity of the Welcoming Back of Dawn." No one laughed or even acknowledged my witty comment. "No laughs today? Okay, I'm cool. Anyway, we should talk about a more serious subject. What's got everyone looking so uncomfortable, confused, grossed out, smug, and dazed?" I asked quickly.

No one responded for a minute until Draino opened his big, ugly, pale mouth and proceeded to tell me in rather rude terms that Spike and Buffy had slept together to get Buffy back to normal.

"What?" Willow exclaimed.

"Whoa, there. Do I need a hearing check? Did I just hear you all correctly?" I inquired, very surprised and confused. Spike and Buffy? No way.

"It's true," Spike said sadly, staring at somewhere around Dawn's foot. "I know it sounds bloody disgusting, but it seemed like the simplest way to do things at the time.

"Yes, simplest, really," I replied sarcastically.

"Wha-? This- no... Not. No. Ew," Willow stammered.

Right at that moment, Tara and Anya entered the room and we had to explain the whole thing to them and then have the same reactions from them as well. And when all that was finished, a nurse woman came through the door with a floating redheaded kid I recognized as the one who called Willow "tree-girl" slowly moving along behind her. There were two kids trailing behind with panic-stricken faces. I recognized them from the night before, as well. One was a boy with black hair and one was a girl with frizzy brown hair.

Ah, a wizarding school. What can you expect?

------------- ------------- ----------------- ----------------- --------------- ----------------- -----------

A/N: Wow, can you say "shitty ending"? I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly, I just have _so many_ other ideas for stories and I don't like to be writing a million at the same time. And this story was starting to bother me.

Anyway, you can assume that everything turned out happily in the end and everything was fine at Hogwarts.

Fin


End file.
